


山河诀 - 下

by AKAbana



Category: all岳, 卜岳, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAbana/pseuds/AKAbana
Summary: 古风abo





	山河诀 - 下

七

 

寿宴结束后卜凡便回漠北去了。入冬之后天气骤寒，皇帝突然病倒。这病情来势汹汹，太医院的几位太医竟一时间都束手无策。 皇帝或是觉得自己熬不过去，宣召了岳明辉进宫。

岳明辉跪在病榻前，看着自己唯一在世的亲人连坐起来的力气都没了，心中绞痛。

皇帝叹了口气，缓缓叙道：“柔然之耻未雪，朕却先倒下了。”

岳明辉握住皇帝枯老的手，努力宽慰着：“或许只是一场风寒，陛下莫要……”

皇帝直摇头：“你不用和太医院那群人一起哄朕，朕的病朕自己心里清楚。明辉，朕是看不到你成亲了，但朕给你留了份空白的指婚圣旨，留在了青鸾君那儿。你何时有了心仪的人，便去找青鸾君为你做主罢。”

皇帝反握住岳明辉的手， 用力到在他手上留下了好几道指印。

当晚，皇帝驾崩，九皇子拓跋灵超奉遗诏登基。一向别有居心的柔然，此时又是蠢蠢欲动。于是，丧事办完没多久，平城就迎来了贵客，西凉王李振洋。只是，举朝上下无人意外，毕竟新帝是他的侄儿，掌权者青鸾君是他的长兄，西凉与大魏又都视柔然为敌。

灵超立在青鸾君身旁，看到西凉王穿得隆重，下了步辇后微微欠身行礼，这礼却是行给青鸾君而不是自己。青鸾君的面容还是如往常一般静如止水，丝毫不见与至亲相别十载之后得以重逢的喜悦。

灵超在深宫中都知道，平城这些纨绔子弟们为数不多那点乐趣都是风月本子给的。而那都流传到了平城宫中的风月画本的主角，传闻正是西凉王。待他走近，灵超倒也觉得，那人确实有着一张画本主角那般风流多情的面孔。 

他下意识地看向文武百官的队列，这才发现哪里都没有岳明辉的身影。

这场宫宴有没有岳明辉无关紧要，他与西凉王谈妥了一件事，两国将联兵对抗柔然。

第二天，灵超照常去上早朝，青鸾君在后宫办了歌舞宴，宴请宗亲。众人一上殿便能看到了穿着藕色宫装在主位边跪着为青鸾君布菜的岳明辉。岳明辉虽是坤泽却也是武将，大多时候不是穿着轻甲便是深色的窄袖劲装，他们还从未见过岳明辉盛装的打扮，若不是被领人入座的宫女打断，那些人怕是不知会堵在门口发愣多久。许多久居深闺的宗亲也是时至今日才知道，原来这个禁卫军统领是个坤泽。

这边岳明辉布完菜正准备退下，宫人却来通报，道是西凉王也来了。

岳明辉的心一下子揪了起来，心虚令他整个人都忽然间变得不知所措。他一个劲着摸要该如何快速脱身，可青鸾君却丝毫没有要放他走的意思。

躲得过初一躲不过十五，一个不紧不慢的脚步声响起。岳明辉一直垂着头，只希望对方不要注意到自己。可那一双织锦足履却绕了一绕，正停在他面前。

下颌被人捏住抬起，岳明辉最终只得抬头与他对视。

李振洋笑了，微咧开嘴角眼底却一片冰冷的笑法，岳明辉无比熟悉。

“果然是只小白眼狼，一不看紧就溜出去那么久。”

岳明辉颤栗着迟迟不敢接话，倒是青鸾君开口解了围：“来人，给西凉王看座。”

李振洋一分神，岳明辉顾不上请示青鸾君，连忙起身准备离开，还不留意踩到了衣摆，险些一个踉跄被绊倒。

还好舞乐恰巧开始，众人都立时被翻飞迭起的水袖和舞女曼妙的身姿所吸引，没人注意到跌跌撞撞急急忙忙离开的岳明辉。

殿内青鸾君目不斜视地看着歌舞，话却说给边上的李振洋：“他就是你一直在找的那个小玩物？”

李振洋回道：“可是让我好找。之前藏的那么紧，现在又故意让我看到他，然后呢？你这回又想打什么主意？”

青鸾君自斟一杯：“他是大魏长公主之子，我手里有先帝为他留下的空白婚书，大概是想让我把他许给超儿。”

李振洋良久才又接了话：“我丢的只是个玩物，你若还我一个和亲郡王，怕不是太过于小题大做。”

青鸾君装作不懂他的口是心非，淡道：“那正好，你便留下来吃完超儿的喜酒再走吧。”

李振洋果然如他所料，严肃地皱起眉：“他都和我结过契了你还乐意把他许给灵超，真是心宽。”

青鸾君嗤笑出声：“我都嫁过人了你们还乐意把我送给魏皇，那时怎么不见你膈应？”

李振洋攥紧了手中的青铜酒盏，说道：“西凉三年后开春冰雪初融之际出兵十万，不能再早了。”

青鸾君达到目的，点了点头：“人你要娶走也罢，只是记得，他是大魏的贤郡王，是立过战功的将军，真喜欢便好好待他，再不济也可以让他帮你带带兵。他要是在你那里委屈着，反咬你一口，那就只能怪你自己活该了。”

 

八

 

赐婚的圣旨是在早朝时颁下的，是盖了印鉴亲手书写的先帝遗诏，没有任何可以回转的余地，岳明辉仿佛被五雷轰顶。灵超上朝前初次接到遗诏时也很是意外，但他不会认不出来自己父皇的笔迹。看到岳明辉接旨时失魂落魄的样子，他又有种报复的快感。

他得不到的东西，也希望他的国土之上无人能拥有，尤其是卜凡。

一下朝，岳明辉还来不及做任何布置，就被押进一处偏僻的宫殿软禁了起来。他几乎把殿内的陈设砸了个干净也还是没有惹来青鸾君，他又得留力气反抗所以不敢绝食，竟是一点威慑力都不剩了。最后，还是出嫁的前一晚试衣时他夺过宫人的剪刀裁坏了绣娘秉烛赶工绣好的嫁衣，这才得以见到青鸾君。

青鸾君看到一地狼藉也只是轻叹了一声，从怀中摸出一沓信笺，扔在了岳明辉面前。

“你留在平城只会是个隐患。卜凡本是没有反心的，但若是你嫁给了超儿，你觉得对你一往情深又对皇位积蓄了不满的卜凡会不会带着他那边疆的数十万铁骑来围平城逼超儿退位？你若嫁给卜凡，本就忌惮卜凡手中兵权的超儿，又怎会放过那之上又平添十五万岳家军的卜凡。你若是谁都不嫁孤老终生，卜凡是皇子可是会被逼着照常娶亲的，那时你又要如何自处？怕不是想丢尽皇家的脸面。你一坤泽之身总是用如此凶的药强祛情潮，又能再撑多久？”

岳明辉小心翼翼地去捡那丢散一地的信笺，却见那火漆外面的字迹越看越熟悉。这些信，都是他曾想寄给卜凡的。再定睛一看，所有的火漆都被开启过了。

他茫然地抬起头，青鸾君却拍手喊了宫人们进来，木盘上托着相比被毁掉的那套同样华贵的西凉样式的嫁衣。

“你记住，真正的敌人在关外，你的存在只会让大魏传出兄弟阋墙的闹剧，白白便宜了柔然人。你去了西凉一样可以出征柔然，为父报仇，何必留在这里名节忠义两难全呢。这些信，你该庆幸只有我看过。”

岳明辉也不说话，只是静静地看着手中的信。

青鸾君该劝的都劝了，转过身准备离开，“这嫁衣是我在西凉第一次嫁人时穿的，本是留着做个念想，现在却再不想看到它了。等你再大些或许会明白，念想什么的都是虚无缥缈的空妄，不如实际一些去换取最大的利益。嫁衣……你代我穿回西凉罢。”

青鸾君离开后，岳明辉麻木地由着宫人为他穿戴，回想起初次遇见李振洋时的情景，平静下来后，愈发觉得不堪回首。

他们相遇于柔然军帐中。当时帐外先是传来几声看守的惨叫，紧接着李振洋便猛地掀开大帐走到他面前，冲他高高举起还在滴着热血的刀，刀面被砍的都已经布满缺齿。他本能地想躲闪时扯破了伤口，坤泽的信香和血腥气一起渗了出来，李振洋的刀在他头顶一寸堪堪停下。

李振洋似是才注意到他脚上拴着的两条铁链，犹豫了半晌，那刀最后落在了铁链上。

“看你的长相，是魏人？”李振洋问道。

岳明辉之前吞了太多的风沙剌坏了嗓子还说不出话来，只能点了点头。

李振洋见他衣着简单，还被拴在帐子里养着，便以为他是柔然人从魏国边关小镇掳去泄欲的坤泽，又看他长相清俊，睫毛像小扑扇一样呼啦呼啦地眨着透出的眼神软软旎旎，心下很是中意，当即便决定将人带回了西凉。走前还不忘一把火烧尽柔然人六万石的粮草和十里连营。

那时的李振洋刚分化不久，正是夜夜春梦想要坤泽的年纪。可年轻的西凉王正内忧外患，内与朝臣博弈，外有柔然、北魏、以及被北魏拆裂出去的北凉虎视眈眈。他生怕自己的坤泽和控制不住的情热会成为他人掣肘自己的把柄。于是，他在战场亲自捡下的没有背景的小哑巴成了个绝佳人选。尤其是小哑巴又长得合他眼缘，一闻后颈还有着清白的身子。

李振洋不是柳下惠，一看小哑巴伤好得差不多了，犯了情热时便去找那小哑巴，把人吃得连渣都不剩。那是李振洋第一次抱坤泽，也是岳明辉第一次在乾元身下承欢。岳明辉是世家少爷，从小被保护地好好的，之后又因好强一直在和乾元练武艺，从不知道坤泽的身子竟能承受这等快感，慌张羞涩与无措交织，整个人恨不得蜷起来藏住。这种感觉，令他无端忆起儿时不识水性却被父亲逼着自己划船进荷花淀中时，水波一荡一荡，他生怕被掀下去只得牢牢抓住承载着他的木舟。当时的他便如抓住木舟边沿那般紧紧攀住李振洋宽阔的肩膀，被冲撞地生生逼出泪水，在乾元粗大的性器搅弄出的欲潮中被抛高抛低，欲仙欲死。

李振洋爽快了，第二天便会给他带来好吃的食物和保暖的衣物。岳明辉在战场上痛失至亲受了刺激，又一度重伤，整个人像是坏掉了一般。李振洋只以为他是个有些痴傻的小哑巴，只要他听话床上任由自己摆布，李振洋不介意单方面宠着他。刚开始岳明辉吃不下什么食物，晚上也睡不着觉，看到烤羊腿的景象都会想起战场上那些破碎的肢体，吐的昏天黑地。可渐渐地，李振洋喂的食物他不过脑子能吃下很多，尤其喜欢西域的葡萄，酸酸甜甜的，若不是李振洋怕他吃伤总会拦着些，天知道他一次能吃下去多少。衣物也是，李振洋给什么穿什么，有次晚宴上只被裹了层驼绒披风抱至众目睽睽之下，露着两节细白的腿，他觉得耻了也只会往罪魁祸首李振洋怀里躲，引颈就屠。

个把月过去，岳明辉在失去了家人最不知今后该何去何从之时，一度大败柔然的李振洋的暗示很大程度上影响了他的认知。他为了不记起那些炼狱中的场景，甘愿沉浸在李振洋编织的梦境里，做只属于李振洋一人的脔宠，认为在李振洋的身边很安全，只有这样自己才不会再被柔然人威胁。而两人的身体也着实是契合，李振洋爱琢磨，岳明辉又肯顺从地配合，夜夜春宵帐暖，快活得紧。也只有在一个接一个的情事高潮里，岳明辉能忘记那些令他痛苦到喘不过气的仇恨。

结契发生的很突然，情之所至之际李振洋失去控制，岳明辉又全然交付自己，直到内腔被胀大的结牢牢箍住动弹不得时方才觉得不安起来，随即后颈就被重重挨了一口，西域陌生的沉香木的气味将他牢牢裹住，刺激得一时半会儿都找不回神。他恍然想起那些父亲在他分化之后念叨了很久的教诲，可如今他的父兄都不在了，也不会再有人在他还未成亲便被人里外肏透时指责一句不自重不自爱了。

李振洋看他肩膀一抖一抖地觉得不太对劲，把人翻过身面对自己时才发现，小哑巴哭不出声音，泪水却不知何时早已糊了满脸。李振洋心下觉得又是心疼又是有些对不住，遂将人搂进怀里，轻声哄道：“哭个什么，莫不是怕怀上小崽子？”

岳明辉没搭理他。

那晚，他是在李振洋怀里哭累了睡着的，醒来时身子早就被收拾爽利了，床头还放着热腾腾的避子汤，和几本大概是从北魏商人那里买来的书册。

有的时候他不得不承认，李振洋确实很会照顾人。

是梦便总有醒过来的那天，李振洋照顾得越好，岳明辉清醒得就越快。

他想起，自己还有大仇未了，还有岳家旁系的家眷需要照料，还有主君需要以命报效。最后，岳明辉只给李振洋留了一封书信，便执着地徒步走进沙漠，全靠运气好才漫无目的地走都能走回魏国。

他一直以为，他与李振洋，是两清的。直到多年后两人再次坐到一张床上，穿着大红喜服，盖着百子福被，他才明白，他们的纠葛，远没有结束。

李振洋挑开他的盖头，同他对视良久，方说道：“若你满心都是复仇，等你真的报了仇，你也算是毁了。那个毛头小子或许能与你同征柔然，可他救赎不了你，也不可能冲出礼教与你相守。西凉早已名存实亡，从大哥被迫和亲时这里便是一个只能依靠魏国苟延残喘的国家了。只是我不甘心，看过柔然人肆意烧杀抢掠我族人，我不甘心没有报仇便放弃。”

岳明辉也是初次知道，李振洋对柔然亦有咬牙切齿的恨意。

“所以，岳月，等咱们都报了仇，我可以将西凉拱手相让。若大哥不是坤泽，论排行也好谋略也罢，这西凉本该是大哥的，如今的魏帝又是大哥的骨肉，我就当是物归原主了。那时就和你找个大山脚下，一起种几亩薄地，养两个孩子几只狗，悠闲地过完后半生，如何？”

岳明辉一时怔住，因为他正如李振洋所说，从未考虑过真的报了仇后，自己要如何活下去。

“而且……”李振洋将手伸入岳明辉衣下，轻轻从外面揉着内腔所在的地方，暧昧地问道：“同我结过契后，你们魏国的三皇子大概也进不来你这里了，你若跟了他，情事上可要有苦吃。”

被结过契的乾元放出信香蓄意挑逗，岳明辉很快便溃不成军。失去意识前最后的念头，是另一个年轻的乾元求他不要离开自己时的面容。可那段记忆在一下又一下的凶猛顶撞里，变得越来越模糊。

岳明辉想，他终是对卜凡食言了。

 

九

 

和亲之事，除却岳明辉出嫁前夜闹了一通宵直到见着青鸾君才消停之外，还有一桩事。再送亲的车队走到边境时，远远追来一队铁骑，是漠北驻军的兵马。可他们还没追上，车队便已越过了国境，西凉弓箭手从城垛上放箭警示，那队兵马徘徊了许久，这才放弃掉头离开。

三年后开春，镇北王卜凡奉旨联同西凉的十万大军征讨柔然，战事激烈又残酷。最后，是西凉又派出一着银甲敷鬼面的将军同五万大军在危急之时赶到，这才惨胜，将柔然一路北逐，终是平定了这几十年来的边境之乱。

时光飞逝犹如白驹过隙，北凉灭西凉，魏国又灭北凉，镇北王拓跋卜凡也因助魏帝一统北方成了战神一般的人物。茶楼的评书里听客们最爱听的，便是一洗前耻的柔然之征，大家也都纷纷猜测那扭转乾坤的银甲将军是何人，有人说是天上战神下凡助镇北王一臂之力，有人说是柔然的一员降将倒戈，亦有一说那是数年前远嫁西凉的贤郡王岳月。

有人问道：“为何猜是贤郡王？”

当即有人接茬儿：“传言这镇北王与贤郡王青梅竹马，谁知先帝将贤郡王许给了西凉王，当时镇北王是一听到消息就带着兵马追，一路追出了玉门关呢。”

有人不屑：“扯淡！镇北王母妃曾毒杀皇子，他被罚长于冷宫，贤郡王早年常常随父出征，两人怎么可能青梅竹马。”

旁边桌又响起一个声音：“可是我大舅子认识的人在镇北王军中当过差，据说那镇北王攻入西凉王宫后第一件事，确是下令去找贤郡王。”

“西凉王不是放火烧掉了整个皇宫吗？”

“是下令去找贤郡王的遗骸，说生要见人死要见尸。”

“后来呢？”

“自然是没能找到。”

底下一片唏嘘声。

 

一墙之外，李振洋拎着一捆萝卜准备回家，心里盘算着今晚用白萝卜炖个肉锅，给两个正在窜个头的孩子铁牛和玉芬补补身子。一转头，在街边看到了位老婆婆在卖桂花糕，想到家里那位最爱吃这个，心下又是柔软几分。

“姊姊，这桂花糕咋卖？”

“三个铜板一包。”

“热乎的嘛？”

“瞅你嘴甜，给你拿包刚出锅最热乎的。”

李振洋笑了，琥珀色的眼底细碎地映出倾斜的日光。

“谢谢姊姊！”

 

终


End file.
